Commercialization and recent advancements of communication systems has intensified packaging technology development towards miniaturization. Miniaturization requires more components to be placed within close proximity of one another to produce a smaller form factor. Each component is also required to deliver more functionalities than before. Nowadays, a mobile communication device is required to be able to perform multiple functionalities such as Internet browsing, location tracking, and movement sensing.
These miniaturization and functionalities requirements may necessitate the semiconductor package to consume more power, which ultimately generates more heat. When the heat in the semiconductor package is not adequately dissipated, it may cause premature failure and other reliability issues. Unmanaged heat may also shorten the lifetime and affect the overall performance of the semiconductor package.
Fabricating a thermal dissipation solution, which can dissipate heat efficiently, into a small and integrated semiconductor package, may introduce some challenges. For example, attachment of the thermal dissipation solution to a substrate of the semiconductor package may pose some undesirable reliability issues.